Field devices are technical systems used in automation technology. Field devices interface directly with a production process. “Field” means in automation technology the area outside of circuit cabinets, respectively control stations. Field devices include, in such case, both actuators (control elements, valves, . . . ), sensors (pH, temperature, conductivity, turbidity, . . . ) as well as also measurement transmitters.
Without the intent to limit the wide application of the invention, the technical problem will be explained in the context of a sensor.
Sensors are commercially obtainable, which can be connected directly to a fieldbus. It is, thus, no longer absolutely necessary that sensors be connected with a measurement transmitter. In such case, the first opportunity to be able to display measurement data of the sensor, the state of the sensor and the like, is at a site remote from the sensor, e.g. at a control room, for instance. For checking state, for quick registering of measured values on-site or for certain operations, especially for calibrating, it is nevertheless necessary to have a display opportunity directly in the immediate vicinity of the sensor. Thus, the sensor, e.g. during calibrating, can issue instructions, such as “immerse in first solution, register measured value, immerse in second solution, register measured value, etc.”